Epílogo
by Lacryma Kismet
Summary: Adiós, mí querido Kai. Renunciemos, pues, a un destino con el que no pudimos enfrentarnos. Ahora consumo la farsa que no tuvo principio ni nudo. POV Yuriy DE NUEVO LO SUBO!


**HOLA QUERIDÍSIMOS LECTORES!!!!! **Yo se que algunos de ustedes ya leyeron esto...y no me pregunten porque lo quite, pero con este escrito llevo un buen tiempo diciendo "lo voy a subir" y luego "no...siempre no", y así desde que lo escribí, que pues ya es bastantito tiempo. Y bueno...la otra vez me animé y después dije "siempre no", ay no Dios, hasta me da coraje conmigo misma cuando soy tan decidiosa. Pero bueno...esta vez si lo dejare (prometo que si XD).

**Disclaimer. **Ni la canción (fragmento de Ghost love score de Nightwish) ni beyblade son míos. No obtengo ningún beneficio ni remuneraciones...solo el honor de que ustedes lo lean y digan sus mas sinceros comentarios

**Nota.** Si alguien no entiende lo que dice aquí o de plano piensa que de nuevo debería de borrarlo y no causar pena ajena (XD) favor de decirmelo.

**+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+**

_**EPILOGO**_

_**Reedem me into childhood**_

_**Show me myself without the shell**_

_**Like the advent of May**_

_**I´ll be there when you say**_

_**Time to never hold our love.**_

Años atrás Kai y Yuriy se conocieron por la ruleta del destino, que al principio parecía no ser tan desgraciada. Los sentimientos no surgieron como una llama repentina, sino que el trato y la frecuente exposición de sus sentimientos, ideas, gustos y filosofía de la vida los fue acercando a algo que, para el pelirrojo, parecía ser algo mas que una amistad. Pero había algo que los separaba, Kai tenía ya pareja. Eso parecía ser algo que a Yuriy no le importaba del todo, pues aunque sabía que no podía exponer tan fácilmente sus sentimientos de la manera en que siempre deseo, una fuerza lo mantenía ilusionado de que por lo menos una vez todas esas palabras indirectas serían algo cierto y directo. Pero llegó alguien mas en la vida del ojiazul: Bryan. Una persona que supo ganarse rápidamente su afecto. Entonces fue ahí cuando por fin hizo caso a la verdad: su sentimiento hacía Kai solo era algo que jamás podría sacar a flote, pues no era lo correcto. Llegó el momento en que Bryan le pidió formalizar algo mas que una simple amistad, pero Yuriy sabía entonces que el aceptar sería concluir con las inútiles esperanzas que tenía con su amado; pero si negaba, de todas maneras jamás hubiera existido la oportunidad de entregarse a la persona que así como llegó, debía irse.

**POV Yuriy.**

Te recordaré por siempre por tu mirada, la que me mostraba un sendero seguro en donde pisar las espinas no lastimaban mas mis pies. Por tu voz, la que con tono consolador me acunaba en momentos de soledad, como un coro divino que muestra tangible la salvación. Por tus toques que llegaron a sanar mis heridas de los estigmas del sufrimiento, cubriendo con esperanza las marcas de los clavos. Por tus palabras que movían mi alma, y darle a entender que para saciarla no existe otra manera mas que susurrarle desde el corazón. Por mirar mas allá de mis pupilas y escuchar mas profundo que desde la superficie de mis labios y ahondar en mi única verdad. Por las noches en los que, invocando tu presencia, pase momentos con tu sola esencia, pues como compañero solo me quedaba eso de ti. Por comprender que si la oscuridad se ha vuelto parte de mi vida es porque el destino así me lo hizo entender, y que los sentimientos contradictorios, enredados hilos en mi interior, son extensiones abstractas de mi mismo que forman parte de lo que fui, soy y seré siempre: Yuriy.

Y ahora me duele tener de ti solo recuerdos. Residuos muertos de lo que alguna vez tuvimos implícitamente. Ya que el destino nos hizo coincidir en un tiempo en donde, al menos mi amor hacía ti, luchaba contra adversidades que, aunque un tiempo no me importaron y resultaban vanas, terminaron por separar completamente el poco acercamiento entre nosotros. Y no me queda más que aferrarme a la realidad, ya que aunque vivir en un reino donde no había murallas que nos separaran me hacía sentir liberado de la monotonía del mundo externo, sabía que era solo eso…un sueño, una fantasía, una falacia. Abro los ojos a la eterna frialdad, el dolor de no pertenecernos no solo golpea, sino apuñala como estaca de fuego en mi pecho.

Por eso no me queda mas que decirte adiós, antes de dar la bienvenida a sentimientos recíprocos. Porque, aunque jamás hubieras sacado una palabra que describiera el como tus ojos y tu cuerpo respondían al verme, tácitamente, como en un juego de palabras que a veces resultaban superficiales, mostraban indirectamente que al menos indiferente no te resultaba.

Hay momentos en los que quisiera escuchar frases evidentes y francas de lo que sentías en los pequeños instantes que compartimos, sin caer en rodeos y norias que no nos llevan a ninguna parte. Pero también me quedo en ignorar, pues lo que no se sabe no daña si es malo, ni perturba si es bueno. Ya que aunque el aura que te rodea siempre me inspiró sinceridad, el miedo de crees que yo era solo algo llano y sin importancia y después comprobarlo derrumbaría todo aquello que coloqué en un alto pedestal.

No culparé al destino, ni a Dios, ni a los astros por jugar conmigo y ponerme en esta dolorosa situación, pues conciente estoy de que si no me hubiese aferrado a la tonta ilusión de que por lo menos nuestros labios hubieran sellado lo que guardábamos celosamente, porque sabíamos que no era lo correcto, hubiera marcado la diferencia de estar pensando ahora, o no, lo que fue solo posible en mi más dulces y ahora agobiantes fantasías.

Creí que recordar los minutos en los que, no se si para bien o para mal, coincidimos, sería una forma de vivir en la que podría pasarme horas sonriendo de todo aquello que nos alegró. ¡Pero que equivocado estaba! Todas esas memorias felices no son mas que melancolía rancia guardadas en el cajón de reminiscencias instalado en un lugar recóndito de mi mente.

Y no podría comenzar en este momento a explicarte con detalle los secretos que oculté por una estorbosa moral y ética que impidió mostrarte mi afectación mas allá del trato rutinario del que me volvía esclavo. Ya es tarde y peligroso, pues no sería justo para tu esposo Rei, ni para mi nuevo amor y ángel Bryan, la persona quien, con inteligencia y elocuencia logró ganar mi corazón confundido. Pero fue ese "sí" definitivo el que jaló del gatillo para matar lo que hubiera podido ser.

Pero diré desde ahora, mí amado imposible Kai, que no habrá espacio para arrepentimiento. Y aunque esté tentado en mirar hacia el pasado y robarle lo que no nos permitió ser fluidamente, mantendré mi vista firme al horizonte, aunque eso me cueste no volver a ver tu estrella que en algún momento seguí para llegar a mi destino.

Pero tampoco tomaré como opción dejar al viento y al olvido este sentimiento que de alguna manera, con el dolor que me causa, me hace sentir vivo, que es precisamente lo que siempre busco dentro de mi: la vida pura. Transcurrirás en mi memoria como el ser que siempre deseé tener. Tu fausta llama jamás se extinguirá, pues siempre lleno de luz por lo menos una fricción de las tinieblas de la doble moral que me asfixiaba.

Adiós, mí querido Kai. Renunciemos, pues, a un destino con el que no pudimos enfrentarnos. Ahora consumo la farsa que no tuvo principio ni nudo. Y si tenemos la dicha de que la vida se apiade o de que nos extrañe vernos como la primera vez, que sea solo para observarte y evocar todos estos párrafos que dedico a ti.

_**Regrésame a la niñez**_

_**Muéstrame a mi mismo sin la cáscara**_

_**Como la llegada de mayo**_

_**Estaré ahí cuando digas**_

_**Nunca hay tiempo para celebrar nuestro amor.**_

**+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+**

Ok. Por favor dejen sus comentarios ¿qué les cuesta darle click en go y decir por lo menos "me gustó" o "quítalo y no lo vuelvas a poner"? pero sin groserías claro. Bueno...aprecio mucho que dejen su comentario

Me despido. Cuidense. Abrazos y besos.


End file.
